Appreciation
by Sunnyflight170
Summary: Louie didn't tell his brothers the truth about Gavin, because he knew they would be upset. But what happens if they find out on their own, with a little help from Webby?


**This takes place a while after The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck.**

 **disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters who appear in this story!**

 **...**

"Webby?" Huey said, opening her bedroom door. "Webby, we're making lunch. You want to help?" he looked around, bracing himself for Webby to appear out of seemingly nowhere. When nothing happened, he relaxed.

He was about to leave when he saw a book sitting on a table. It was covered in red glitter, and when Huey picked it up, he saw that it said Secret Files of Webbigail Vanderquack volume 3.

"I shouldn't read this," he said, shaking his head. "Its Webby's private journal." he stopped. "Buut, I do want to know what other creatures she has in here, like the terra-firmians. She would probably be excited I'm taking an interest." with this thought reassuring him, Huey opened the book to a few pages in. instead of seeing some kind of mythical creature, he saw Louie's name. His eyes widened as he read the page.

He closed the book and put it on the table, running out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Dewey," he gasped, bursting through the door. He put his hands on his knees. "Where… where's Louie?" he managed to say.

"Living room. You've been reading Webby's journal?"

Huey looked up at him. "How'd you know that? Do I look that guilty?! Oh my gosh, Webby is going to kill me!"

"Calm down, you don't look guilty at all. I can tell because you've got glitter all over your hands. She doesn't have it on there just because its pretty. Here." Dewey handed him a wet washcloth. "She'll never know."

"Thanks. But how did you know about the glitter?" Huey asked suspiciously.

Dewey laughed nervously. "Ha ha! Just guessed, you know Webby. Anyway, what'd you read in her _really private journal_?"

Huey nodded in understanding be for he continued. "She wrote the Louie would be a really good actor, because of how he got that con at mount neverest to admit he made up ice fever. And then- this is the big one- how he got "that con artist Gavin" out of the mansion."

"What con artist?" Dewey asked, confused.

"Exactly. He only told Webby about this, not us. These were Webby's exact words: he managed to not only get Gavin out of the mansion, but avoid getting hurt _or_ upsetting Huey and Dewey. 'Tenderfeet.' please! Everyone knows that most mystical creatures can't be trusted.'"

"Tenderfeet?" Dewey gasped. "What is she talking about?!"

"As far as I can tell, Tenderfeet was really a con artist named Gavin. Louie caught him talking to his friends about coming to the mansion for a party. You saw what he was like when Tenderfeet left- I don't know about you, but I had no idea he was faking."

"Me neither," Dewey said.

"I think we owe Louie an apology," Huey said sighing. "We told him we liked Tenderfeet better then him! Louie was trying to protect us, and we were so mean to him. Come on, we need to find him."

"Agreed." the two left the kitchen, and went to the living room where they saw Louie on the couch.

"Hey," he said. "The sandwiches done?"

"Uh, no. They will be! But first-" Huey sighed. "Louie, we owe you an apology."

"What for?" Louie asked, still staring at the T.V.

"About the thing with Gavin," Dewey said.

Louie sat up straight, then leaned back down, barely glancing at them. "Gavin? Who's that?"

"We know, Louie," Huey said gently. "Webby told us."

Louie glanced at them, one eyebrow raised.

"Okay fine, Huey read it in her secret journal. Don't touch it by the way, she'll know." Dewey informed him.

"Well, I don't need an apology. I just wanted him out."

"We treated you horribly the whole day," Huey said. "We're sorry, Louie."

"Really sorry," Dewey added. "Can we make it up to you?"

"Yes. you can make lunch and join me in watching Darkwing Duck. I'll wait."

Huey looked at Dewey and shrugged. "Okay, we'll be back soon, with sandwiches and Webby, if we can find her."

"Okay."

Dewey and Huey left and headed for the kitchen. As soon as they were gone, Webby jumped down from the ceiling where she'd been hiding, landing on the couch next to Louie. He looked at her.

"You left your journal out so they would be tempted to look at it, see what you wrote, and come apologize to me, didn't you?"

"Yep! And it worked, too. I knew Huey would want to look at it to see if he could find any new creatures. Dewey would, too, if he saw it first. Then it was just a matter of convenience."

"You are a strange kind of brilliant, Webby. And it's awesome." Louie smiled at her, just as Huey and Dewey walked back in.

"Oh, Webby! There you are!" Dewey smiled. "We were looking for you."

"I've been here. So Huey, read anything interesting in my journal?"

"What?" Huey yelled. "How did you know?! I watched the glitter off! I mean, uh-"

"There's still some on your shirt," Webby said. "Glitter gets everywhere."

Huey sighed. "Good to know." he and Dewey joined them on the couch, and Louie pressed play on the T.V. he smiled. Though he hadn't made a big deal out of the apology, he really did appreciate it. But he couldn't let them know that, at least not all of the time. Right now, though…"

"Thanks, by the way. For apologizing. I do appreciate you trying to make it right."

"Don't mention it," Dewey said. "We shouldn't have treated you that way."

"Yea, we are brothers after all," Huey said. He smiled at them. "You guys, and you too Webby," are my best friends."

Webby emitted a high pitched squeal, and Louie rolled his eyes.

"Alright alright, enough sappy stuff. Lets watch Darkwing Duck!" the four kids looked back at the T.V. as the theme song started up.

" _Daring Duck of Mystery…_ "

…

 **Yeah, the ending of that was a little forced. I wasn't sure what to do for it. But this was so much fun! If you're reading this, thank you very much! As I said, I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you had as much fun reading it.**


End file.
